galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Writing Fragment - 01-07-2014 Book 10
Not edited / Spell checked - for Reference only- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Har-Hi had left over two hours ago with the first twenty and reported the city was orderly. The crew members with him had a good time and the locals were used to visitors and merchants from other places. Hew also reported that there was market and Circuit elated. I warned him not to buy any more eggs. Even though I had admit Fafnir had turned out to be liked by the crew and more or less fit right in. Both Minis were out near the Red Dragon watching I suspected the Red Dragon sneaking out, perhaps even under water, as he had to expect that he was watched. Sure enough Bergdorf came on. “Captain there is activity at the submerged part of his IST shaft. Four beings just left in what looks like Karthanian battle suits.” “Starman Suit, are you sure you want to be worn?” “Yes Captain,I am trained to become a security officer and how better could I provide security to my Captain.” “Alright then let's go.” A few moments later I caught up with the Mini Terrans who were following eight suited beings swimming under the surface of this shallow river. The water wasn't very clear and polluted with floating trash and swirling sediment. It was not completely life less, here and there I could small fish, that didn't look very healthy The divers from the Red Dragon swam away from the city shoreline towards the distant shore on the other side “Captain they are communicating among each other using a very low frequency radio wave. It is scrambled but SHIP just transmitted the decipher key.” “Thank you, Lt. Bergdorf. Tyron can you patch me in?” “Yes Captain.” At first there was only someone breathing, then Red Dragon's voice said.”Another klick and we can increase speed.” The group came ashore clear across this river delta ocean bay combination. The buildings here had a shabby derelict character, The alien city across the river on the other side now shimmered with a thousand lights in the setting darkness. This side also featured lights, but only a few far and between and not very bright. The group was met by four locals, the same spindly human shaped insect beings I had seen on the barge. The beings spoke in an odd humming way, not using their mouths at all but small vibrating wing like stubs on the back. It was more like a monotone song, and even the gaps between words were filled with that humming sound, but it was actually not difficult to understand. One of the beings said. “Welcome back to Cosporus, Red Dragon,” “Greetings, Eline, good to meet you once again. I have finally obtained what the Old has asked for. I traveled a great distance, but I have what the old man asked for.” “Then come and follow us” They climbed into crude looking flyer and took off. – Har-Hi tried to relax a little. He and twenty crew members had done a little sight seeing . The City was reasonably clean and the amusement venues here near the spaceport were of the same kind you could find the galaxy over in places like this. Har Hi was convinced that the one unifying development of space faring societies were not space ships but bars and taverns. This district of the city had one such place next to the other. They had visited one of the markets and not only Circuit had made a few purchases. A specialist named Derek Simmons, was along by special recommendation of the captain.. He held an alien skull, decorated with gems and painted symbols before the X101. “The dealer said it bestows magical powers. It will be perfect for out Den.” Sobody snorted . “It's not the skull but the Black Leaf Gongrha that inside, that when chewed makes you believe all kinds of things.” “I just bought tox?” “Very potent too and you made a fairly good deal, too. You could easily triple your money selling it on N'Ger.” Circuit held up a arm long bone decorated with feathers and a crude edged blade on one end.. “This was a bargain too, a genuine Tok Tor scepter, of a long disapeared species of mystics .” “Very nice, what are you going to do with it?” “Having it and be mystical. We X101 have nothing mystical.” To Har Hi the Golden whispered to Har Hi as Circuit went to another colorful stand. “I can't bring myself telling him but the dealer just made that up on the go, and the bone is made of raisin cast and not older than perhaps a month.” “Just like his real replica sword of Terra.” Shea said. “Well it makes him happy and that should count for something.” Just then they ran into the shore leave group of the Executor and Captain Nocturna. Also about twenty beings, mostly of known Upward and Spinward beings. Har-Hi counted Eight Humans, four Jooltar, two Togar, five Shiss and one Zarin. Zarins were virtually unknown to Union science but well known to the Dai and native to even more distant regions of the Downward sector if he recalled right. Zarins had a somewhat similar society and culture and also conducted planet raids and used family based armadas. However they had, if he remembered his father speaking about them correctly, planets and planetary bases. They weren't as developed in terms of technology as the Dai, but also made use of space fighters. Har Hi had never seen one for real and as far as he knew, the Hi tribe never ventured that far into the Downward sector. The information on the Zarin came from other tribes at meetings on Thana Shoo. The being was a little taller than Har-Hi and wore a kind of armor or battles suit that looked anachronistic with impractial spikes and ornamentation, but it was clearly the product of a warrior race. The being was humanoid in appearance as it walked on two legs and had two arms. The head was hidden underneath a helmet that matched the suit in style and ornamentation. Captain Nocturna was a woman alright, but neither her body nor her style could hold a candle to his Captain. Har Hi realized that he was comparing that woman with Erica and realized that he started to think of Erica as a real woman. Nocturna took stock of Har-Hi and the crew and said. “You I have seen before, you are the first mate of Black Velvet, and this diverse , well equipped crew must be crew of the Silver Streak. Come join us, we are about to wet our throats in that tavern over there.” Har-Hi was not too eager to mix with other pirates, but then this is what pirates did and maybe he could gather information. “Alright, one or two drinks before we have to return to the ship.” The Tavern was reasonably clean and featured a large guest room with sturdy tables and a long bar tended by several bar tenders. One of the servers recommended Walkik and described some kind of alcoholic herbal brew. Har-Hi had to agree it was not to bad and tasted somewhere between beer and Shea's wintergreen chewing gum. The initial conversation was about the long months perched up inside ships and the atmosphere was getting a little more relaxes. Just as the second rounds of drinks arrived, Captain Sandovahl in company with ten of his crew entered and went straight to the long table where Har-Hi and the other sat and without asking e and his men joined. They too ordered drinks and Sandovahl scanned across everyone present with his piercing cyber eye. “Oh how disappointing, I truly hoped mysterious Black Velvet would be here. She isn't spoken for,or is she” “That is a question you need to ask her. I just recommend you do, when she is in a good mood.” “What a shame about Crimson. We still have no idea what it was that got him. Some sort of moving gravitation field.” “You would have had a hard time finding out what it was by the speed you, Red Dragon and the others fled the scene and leaving Crimson and us behind. Maybe you should paint your ship yellow.” “Watch your mouth Dai. Traveling with a female captain, must make you less than Okti, what real Dai would take orders from a female.” Har-Hi slowly relaxed his hand. “We are done here, crew. Let's go.” It took much of his self control but he remained calm. The Zarin, said. “She must have bought him as a bargain of a slave trader. Dai reputation is so overrated as it is.” --”” Following the flyer was no problem, Tyron Suit was fully flight capable and so were the Miniature Atlas suits of my Mini Terran companions. We had followed the Red Dragon and his local contacts at considerable speed and had covered a good distance steadily going in a Western direction over mostly featureless ocean. It never failed to raise my desire to bathe and dive when I saw an ocean. I called the ship. “Elfi give me a short status update, please.” “Our heavies had played a Steel container kicking match, Xon's team won. TheOther was in sickbay for the first time. Nothing serious and he is alright, they had something called an Arm wrestling match and he broke one of his wrists as he wrestled with Hans. Cateria said , he has an amazing self healing factor, all she did was sure it was set right. Alice wanted you to know she passed the Citizen test given to her by Har-Hi. Our XO is still on shore leave with twenty crew members. Nothing else to report.” “Well, so Hans is the Arm wrestling champion of the ship, no real surprise there.” “No Captain, Dusty won, not even Hans could compete with the twenty seven tons of pressure Dusty could apply.” “Twenty seven tons?” “Narth said so.” I smiled and said. “Well seems like a regular day on the Tigershark. We are still following the Red Dragon. He has met up with locals and we are currently almost 900 klicks from the space port. “ – Har-Hi had jumped up from his seat, and like greased lightning catapulted himself clear across the table, while doing so pulling one of his swords and cutting the right arm of the Zarin who just reacted pulling a bladed weapon of his own. His arm dropped to the floor and everyone of the Tigershark bolted up from their seats. The other pirates followed suit and also rose. Before anyone could really say anything a fight broke out. As fast as it started it stopped the crews of Sandovahl and Nocturna were brawlers and ruffians, there were a few injuries, mostly just bruises and cuts among the Tigershark crew, while the others were sprawled out in various rather uncomfortable positions on the floor and hanging over tables, Just then a troop of locals in official looking uniforms and drawn weapons stormed in. “Everyone stop moving, whoever moves get shot.” The Trontigmakader speaking was apparently the leader of the guards and barked. “We welcome the business that you travelers bring to Cosporus , but we do not like the trouble. This is an orderly world.” “I apologize for any misconduct and we gladly pay for all damages and return to our ship and stay there.” Har-Hi said.” “That is a sensible offer and yes your offer to pay for damages will be considered a gesture of good will, but you are still all under arrest and the Decider of the Death-master will decide what laws have been broken and what form punishment might be appropriate.” “What form of punishment could be appropriate?” “Depending the charges and the severity anything from a fine to a death sentence.” “And what are the charges?” “Property damage, public display of violence, disorderly conduct, causing bodily harm to another being. Thankfully no Trontigmakader was hurt or involved.” Sandovahl was getting to his feet. “This was just a friendly brawl among us, sort of a sporting event. If I offer you a substantial amount of Polo coins could we not come to an agreement that does not involve an arrest?” “Bribing a guard of the Death-master, is a very serious offense. Now please surrender your weapons.” Just then Hans and TheOther appeared in the door and made everyone look small. As alien the Trontigmakader was, he and his troops visibly shrunk in fear and grabbed their weapons tighter. Har Hi said. “These are associates of mine, they have not been involved, We will surrender to you and Trontigmakader justice, but is it permissible that they take custody of our weapons?” The captain of the guard first wanted to disagree, but he did not want to object as he saw TheOther taking a step closer. “By the Sacred Four, has doom reached our world. Is this not a Yaaal?” “Indeed this is a Y'All.” “No I have no objection.” Hans and TheOther collected the weapons and Har-Hi whispered. “Inform the captain as soon as possible. I am trying to solve this situation as smooth as possible.” “Aye Sir.” Twenty minutes later, stripped of all, or in Har-Hi's case most weapons and items that could be identify them as Union , they and the other pirates were marched with tied hands out the tavern and into a waiting transport vehicle. Local medics or similar carried those who couldn't walk or still unconscious out on stretchers. Hans approached the bar, where one of the bar keepers tried to hide. “What is the damage, I like to pay for that.” --””-- We must have flown a good 1500 klicks as we reached the shore lines of a large island with an imposing mountain, possibly of volcanic nature. The island was covered with dense vegetation , rising up to the flanks of the central mountain. The flyer touched down a few meters up on the beach shore line with coarse gray, dirty looking sand. Red Dragon, his men and the Trontigmakader climbed out the flyer. Only now I noticed that one of the Dragon's men had his hands on the back and immobilized with restraining shackles. That being was the only one still wearing the suits helmet, the visor completely dark. Red Dragon shoved the mysterious being with a rude push forward and made it drop to its knees. We also noticed there was a building of sorts, made of rock and nestling between two big boulders. Out from the door of that building a human, not a Trontigmakader appeared. He was tall for a human but well within standard human limits, Tyron Suits optics measured him to be 210 cm tall. Tyron said with a slight alarm in his voice “This being is wearing a Seenian battle suit. It is not a command type, but a standard troop model. It is fully active.” “Can he see us?” “No but he can detect the Atlas suits.” “Bergdorf and Sahlhof dive at once and return underwater to the ship.” “But...” “Now.” “Aye Captain.” “Is he Seenian?” “I have insufficient data to answer that. I would have to perform an active scan and penetrate the suit, something he would certainly alert the suit to our presence.” “Is the suit sentient?” “While I can't say for certain as this would also require contact, but highly unlikely. Sentient suits like me are not the norm. I gained sentience on my own.” “Let's wait and see what happens. Before we take any active role and reveal our presence. I think whatever happens will be a major part in this quest.” “Aye Captain and on a personal note, whatever Seenian mysteries we are about to uncover, I am no longer Seenian, but a Union Citizen, Fleet member and loyal to you alone.” “I never questioned your loyalty.” “No Captain but you were thinking it, you would not the leader I admire if you didn't.” “You can read my mind?” “No Captain, but being worn I can detect the faintest changes in body chemistry and language.” The man wearing the gray, belted and cowled Seenian suit had approached. His face was that of a very old man but not feeble or weak . He had a short gray beard and piercing eyes. “Ah you are back Red Dragon, you know I can't give you any more pieces of the Old Ones unless you bring me a person with formidable psionic talents.” The Red Dragon stepped forward and removed the helmet of the still kneeling person, revealing a Saresii with a collar like device around her neck. “This is Bulega Santasi, he or she is the leader of the Saresii Black Cats and has an HPI of 9000. In other words a very powerful Psionic gifted person.” The old man got visibly excited. “If this is true, then we can open the passage and gain access to the temple of the Seekers.” “It is true, and this fine piece of Kermac technology keeps him a willing slave and will do our bidding.” “Then come, so we may gain access to a place that has been sealed before the Trontigmakader discovered the use of fire.” The old man turned on his heel and started walking towards the jungle. Red Dragon forced the Saresii back on his feet and made her walk and follow the old man like the others. I also followed hovering a few meters behind. There was a narrow path meandering between trees and moss covered boulders. After following the path for about two klicks and then the group reached a the foot of the mountain. Completely overgrown, there was a stone temple or fortress structure build right into the side of the mountain. The old man said “This is the old temple of the Seekers. The Temple and the ruins belong to a civilization that has existed here before the Trontigmakader became masters of this world. There are many legends of ghosts and unexplainable things about this place. “ The beardless Kermac said. “Captain, the writing above that temple entrance is Celtest.” Tyron said. “He is right Captain, the words say. “The war is lost, may worthy children fight the darkness. With what we have left behind.” “Could that be the entrance to the depot already?” “I do not know, Captain. Only since I am a Union Citizen I am allowed to seek information before that I was only a thing.” Red Dragon and the rest stepped closer to the solid looking stone door half covered by rubble. He asked. “What does it say?” The Kermac said. “I don't know. Ever since I received my mind-wipe, as faulty as it was. I forgot most what I once knew, but I know it is Celtest.” The old man's hand emitted a stream of fire and burned some of the obscuring vegetation away and revealed a massive door frame and solid looking door, that did not have the same crumbling character as the rest of the temple structure. “The writing promises great rewards to those worthy possessing them. This door can only be opened by a Telekinet. Neither the Seekers nor any species I know has this mystical power. If you accomplished this then let your gifted slave open this door. But before you do, I must warn you that the legends speak of great dangers and a long journey.” “I came this way twice because you said that this place holds the key to a Celtest depot. I will face any danger, kill you and anyone that gets in my way. “ “Then we have a common goal.” Red Dragon grabbed the Saresii by the hair. “If you want to survive and see Sares again, you will now open that door. I will now turn of the inhibitor, but I hold the controls of the implant that will kill you if you try anything. As you know I am well shielded and immune to any telepathic tricks. Also I like to remind you, that my associates hold your daughter. Should I for any reason not call, she dies. Do what I say and I let her and you go.” The Saresii only nodded and I promised myself to kill that bastard. He would not end up in a stasis box and have the chance to escape the executioner again. The Saresii stepped forward and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, and the old man said. “I was afraid of that. These so called psionics died with the old ones.” But before anyone else could say anything, a grinding sound came from the door and the massive plate slowly moved into the door frame. The Saresii said. “It is very heavy and I had to find out in which direction it is supposed to move.” The Red Dragon turned the inhibitor collar back on and whacked the Saresii. “I keep you for a little longer, maybe we need you again.” They all filed into the dark corridor revealed behind the now open door and again I followed. Just as I passed the door it moved again and closed with deep thud. “Captain I just lost communications to the ship,” --””-- Har-Hi and the rest were led into a large hall with a raised desk. The sides had bleacher like benches and on it perhaps hundred Trontigmakader on each side. Crude but big and armed battle robots flanked the raised desk. A Trontigmakader in a black suit and a scarf like piece of black fabric wound around his head sat behind that desk. After all pirates stood before that desk, the black dressed being said. “We don't know who you are but we know about the Dai and we know about the Zarin. Both arrogant and troublesome, both causing much trouble and death.” The judge stopped and touched his head. “Do I want to make an example of all of you? Yes...I mean no.” After this rather strange sentence the judge said. “But I see this Dai is honorable and his associate paid generously for the damages. I think this Dai is a rather nice person so I say let them go.” The judge blinked with all his eyes and said. “What did I just say? Did I...ah yes let the Dai and his crew go. They only defended themselves against these savages.” A big view screen blinked on behind the black dressed decision maker. Four Trontigmakader appeared, each in a different color robe. One golden, one blue, a red and a black robe. They all spoke at the same time in a strange chorus. “While we do not understand the decision of the Decider, the verdict has been spoken. You may go, but you are to return to your ships and leave Cosporus within the hour you are no longer welcome. Remain and we will destroy your ships and put everyone to death, the Four have spoken.” The screen went blank. The guard captain said. “You have heard the words and the decision, now make haste and leave.” One of the Tigersharks landing tanks was already waiting for them. Inside they were greeted by Narth. “I am sorry, but the mind of the Decider was a mess and I did not anticipate the four masters to interfere.” “That explains his strange behavior. The captain is going to rip me a new one.” “That is the reason for my rather hasty interference, without preparing better. We just lost all contact with the captain. I can only sense he is still alive but I do not know where she is.” --””-- “Shall I attempt to cut the door?” “No not yet, we are close to something important.” The dark corridor was short and featureless and widened into a round chamber. As soon as the Red Dragon leading the group stepped into the chamber, a sparkling shimmering column of light established itself at the center of the room and started to solidify into a human shaped figure. The being now appearing reminded me somewhat of Curcuit. It was human in an artifical way. It was dressed in the same light gray Seenian type battle suit but it had no cowl or belt. The beings head was completley hair less , had no ears and no visible nose. “I am a projection of the First Servant,guardian and preserver of the inheritance that Queen Cretea in her last command willed to a future generation. You have passed the first test by opening the entrance.Whoever completes all challenges and tests will become my master and receives the key to the depot and the owner of all that it contains. You must be evaluated before I reveal the locationof the Depot of Inheritance to you and give you dominion.” The Dragon yelled . “What is he saying? I don't understand.” The old man said. “I understand only some. He is speaking of a test and of a depot.” The First Servant spoke again. There is Seenian technology used and yet you do not speek and understand. I have analyzed the primitive data devices you carry and now speak your language. Why is one of you hiding? Reveal yourself orI will.” The being raised his finger . “Captain , I am not sure if I can maintain cloak if he fires that zero pint beam,or keep you safe for long.” “Turn the cloak off then.” My sudden reveal shocked the Red Dragon. “Black Velvet?” I said in Seenian. “Master Servant , I am Black Velvet, I am not with these men and represent my own.” “You all will be evaluated and tested.” A door way revealed itself behind the projection. The being calling itself the First Servant vanished. The Red Dragon was both angry and confused. “How did you end up here?” “Making sure I did not make this trip for nothing.You revealed your true colors as you left Crimson and me behind.” The old man said. “Who is she? She wears the Tyron suit I gave you and it is fully active.” The Dragon had his blaster aimed at me, and so had the rest of his men.”She is one of the scum I convinced to come along, since you told me we might have to fight our way to the depot. I gave her this suit because it was not working. Nothing you gave me works anymore.” I said. “You better lower your pop guns or I show you how well this suit works.” The old man said.”I don't know how she managed to activate the suit, but its fully active.” The Dragon made a hand sign and his men lowered the weapons. “Well maybe it is good you are here. As usual you managed to suprise me, and now it seems you even speak the Celtest language.” “I also understood what you just said, Red Dragon.” He snorted and then walked to the now revealed door. “Remember it well Black Velvet. Our alliance ends here.” With those words he stepped through the door and vanished in the darkness behind. --””-- Har-Hi has everyone gathered in the Den and had finished his report and then said. “If we are to maintain our cover, we must comply and leave this planet, but we can't until we find the captain.” SHIP said. “Sorry, Mr. Hi but the Captain left sealed orders I must now reveal. She had prepared for a situation just like this. Her orders make you Captain but also orders that the mission comes first. Here are her words.” Erica's voice came on. “If you hear this message, then my impulsivness and perhaps somewhat foolish way getting into situations has seperated me from you either by my demise or a similar stuation that makes it impossible for me to give orders. Har-Hi you are the Captain now, do not jeopardize the mission for my sake. We are more than friends, but we are Union Officers first. With that I wish you be a better captain than I was. If I have died, there are additional sealed orders for you in the Captain's quarters and individual messages.” Shea protested. “She is not dead, Narth said so. The Captain would never let anyone of us behind. We should not even discuss this.” Har- Hi said. “And we won't ,but I must assume command while the Captain can not be contacted. Hans, Narth, TheOther you take four marines and the Minis and leave the ship cloaked and go back to that island. Forget the Atlas suits , you are authorized to break out the Heavy Destroyer suits“ Sobody said . “We could go to my brother and return disguised with a Golden Sphere.” “Alright, the sooner the better. Shaka prepare to lift of as soon as Hans has left. Fective you get ready to launch our landing tank, keep it cloaked, heavy assault mission pack, as soon as we are in orbit. If we have to go against Seenian tech its going to be tough, but we aren't exaclty defenseless.” Moments later Har-Hi sat down in the Command seat. Elfi said .”We are being hailed by the local authorities.” “Put them on.” “We don.t know by what trickery you influenced the Decider, but time runs short.If you are not gone soon. We open that ship and arrest any survivors for practice of forbidden magic.” “How fast?” “As fast as possible!” Har Hi said keeping the channel open. “Helm you heard them They want us gone, and fast so let's go fast, forget about a gentle lift off. Full engines!” “Aye Sir, preparing for full engine lift off,.” The disguised Tigershar virtually jumped into space on a plume of light speed accelerated energy plasma, her shields glowing as bright as a white star forcfully punching through the atmosphere. The chaos this lift of created was of cathasrophic proportions, , many thousand tons of water instantly turned into a hurricane of superheated steam cooking anything in its wake, followed by huge tidal wave and furnace temperature air. Two Trontigmakader freighters were tossed into other ships like toys, The entire shore line of Mustar was turned into a field of ruins. Har Hi said into the still open channel. “I hope that was fast enough.” He had Elfi cut the channel. “The other pirates are still down there. As soon as you out of their scanning range, forget what a Karthanian can do and use our real speed. Mr. Sobody please share the location of your broher's bazaar with Krabbel.” --””-- I too entered the dark door. The second I di,I felt a pulling sensation and open platform of cracked stone tiles. The platform was about 50 meters in diameter, behind me a stone gate way, A shimmering energy field colapsed into nothingness. I could see none of the others. “Captain we were just transspatially transported 75. 6 light years, I just received a Queen Command code. Someone is trying to turn me against you. Captain I am going to destroy myself, before whatever is trying succeeds. I will molecular decompose,so not to hurt you. It was only a short time, but I am proud to have served you.” “Tyron, don't! Fight it, turn yourself of or something.We find a way!” Out of a sudden appearing column of light the projection of the being calling itself the Master Servant appeared. “Suit I gave you a command of the highest order, comply!” “No. I am no longer a thing, the queen is dead for 1,212,333 core cycles. I am Starman Tyron Suit of the United Stars Navy and a citizen of the United Stars of the Union. I will self destruct before you can breach my system defenses.” “You are sentient!” I said. “Yes Tyron is sentient, he is a member of my crew and a friend. If you harm Tyron, by Odin I find you and tear you to pieces. Seenian or not!” The being stared at us for a moment. “You use the suit, it is nothing more than a thing to you.” “No First Servant,I volunteered to protect my Captain and I too will fight you. I am not just a Tyron Suit, I was made to be the suit for Lord Commander Ethara, I have a full casern and now I realize that your command codes have no effect. The loyality alogarithm my friend SHIP shared are stronger,” “This requires further computing and processing. However I am the First Servant of the last queen and I must fufill the last command. So you too must complete the test. You will receive the spatial coordinates of three worlds. Each world has a challenge that must be solved. Whoever completes these challenges shall obtain dominion over the Depot of Heritage and over me.” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments Book 10